


You're not fat

by ice326



Category: The Avengers RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Pregnant, RPF, Short Story, evansson, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett's hormones</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not fat

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Evansson drabble  
> they're just sooooooo cute together.

Scarlett just finished filming her scene and she can feel a drop of sweat dripped across her forehead. It’s really hot outside plus the fights scene she had just adds up. She went straight to her trailer to freshen up and to prepare to go home. Before she opened her trailer she heard her assistant, Janice call her, “Hey Scar, Do you need a ride home?” She answered with a smile “No thanks Jan, see you tomorrow”

She opened her trailer and she quickly noticed him sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, he looked at her from head to toe and said “You’re so hot baby”

She responded quickly, totally annoyed “Shut up”.

He smiled; amused of the way she’s acting, stood up and approached her “Something wrong babe?”

She pouted “I’m not hot, I’m fat.”

Chris actually laughed at what she just said and hugged her, “Babe, you’re definitely not fat.” With that he released the hug, kneeled in front of her, and touched her growing belly, “We have champ in here, and he’s going to be strong and healthy, Right champ?”

Scarlett’s amazed by Chris, she knows he will definitely be a good father to their child.

“Fine, I’m not fat; I’m pregnant, _and showing._ ”

Chris stood up, kissed her nose “You know what makes me say you’re hot? It’s because you’re carrying my child… _Our child,_ and to me that’s very sexy _”_ then he nuzzled her neck.

“Alright alright, stop now” she pushed him a little, “I need to shower & freshen up, I stink”

Chris raised his eyebrow, “No you don’t… but I can join you…” he smirked.

“No thanks, with bathroom this small, I don’t even think I can fit, I’m fat… Oh wait. No, _I’m showing_ ” she rolled her eyes smiling. She kissed him and added “I’ll make it up to you when we get home” He can’t wait to get her home.

 


End file.
